Keeping the Dream Alive
by WaddleBuff
Summary: Akane has successfully caught Sho in her trap. And she'll do anything to make sure he doesn't ever leave.


_follow me on Twitter WaddleFuck for updates and good shit._

* * *

Sho broke from the kiss, lips glistening with the spit leftover from Akane's tongue. He let out a groan as Akane giggled atop him, her breath misting against his face.

"A-A-Are you sure th-this is okay?" he managed, words bookended and speed-bumped by groans and hints of a whimper.

Any attempt for more words from his throat were for naught.

But who can blame him? After all, words are hard to come by when your boner is being stroked by the hottest girl in school.

Akane gave him a gentle smile, her weight shifting as she scooted up closer, her ample chest flush against his. Her next giggle echoed deliciously into Sho's body, and he gulped, gasping when he felt a little squirt of pre pulse through his engorged prick.

"I already said my parents are gone for a trip, silly…" she said, leaning close, accentuating every word-forming curl of her tongue. "...don't you believe me?"

He could only gulp, almost losing himself in the ever-mounting tension between his legs, the pulses that made his breath hitch, the dark, seductive swirl of Akane's red eyes.

Almost.

But at the last second, he looked away, casting his gaze towards the window across the living room. Something was wrong. This whole thing was wrong, off.

"I-I do, it's just...I don't know if I should really be...here…? I feel like I should be somewhere else...right now...it's hard to explain."

Akane frowned.

She was losing him.

She could already sense Sho starting to wake up, the vestiges of her fantasy world begin to peel and fade, feel Sho return into the embrace of that damned Gridman.

But she had already lost Yuta. And Rikka was close behind.

Akane was losing ground, fast.

Sho couldn't leave her. Even if the other two had left, at least Sho's consciousness could be held captive.

At this point, Akane was desperate.

Her hand gently clasped Sho's chin, turning his gaze, his attention back on her.

"Forget about all that…" she said, giving him another one of her soothing smiles. "You're here, with me, alone…" Akane leaned forward, planting a kiss on his mouth, letting her hot lips linger before peeling them off in a slow retreat. "So focus on right here...right now…"

She leaned in close again, fingers tracing his jaw before smoothing up to palm his cheek.

"Focus on me."

Her lips were on his again, swirling heat and breaths, inviting him to press back. She took the hand at his cheek and guided one of his own to find a place on her back, encouraging him to explore her body, indulge in the curves she knew he fantasized about. Her mouth cracked open, letting in his tongue, the kisses growing more hot as she started to pump his cock in earnest, in lewd tandem with the shifting of their mouths.

Sho's enthusiasm mounted with each passing moment, and soon his tongue battered wetly against hers, his lips sucking against her own as desperate groans echoed down her throat. Both of his hands were finally on her now, peeling off Akane's favorite sweater, smoothing up her ample hips, and, after the encouragement of her free hand, daring to greedily grope the plush softness of her pantyhose-covered ass.

But eventually as more spit and hot moans exchanged between their teeth, Sho's hands found a favorite spot, kneading and groping through Akane's shirt: her well-endowed tits.

She smiled into the kiss, pressing forward as she started swirling her tongue more purposefully around his. The hand around the cock shifted as well, her palm starting to draw sticky circles around his engorged glans. She enjoyed feeling him writhe and squirm beneath her, saliva spilling between their liplock as his mouth opened wide for air.

Akane could tell he was getting close, each telltale throb one moment closer to the inevitable peak.

She slipped away from their kiss, strands of spittle connecting their lips as their lungs heaved in air unadulterated for the first time in several minutes. The hand at his cock slipped down its length, firmly gripping to his base. She wasn't about to let him blow just yet; if she wanted him to stay, Akane had to ensure she catered to all of his desires, all of his cravings.

She looked deep into his gaze, letting out a small giggle at the condensation of his glasses.

Just as she expected, his attention was all on her. Even now, as she sat back on his lap, his eyes were fixated on the breasts his hands still absentmindedly kneaded.

Good.

Now, all Akane needed to do was keep that attention, that focus. Make him succumb to what she offered him. Make him succumb to her.

She took her right hand off his prick, and in the same motion, softly pried Sho's hands off of her body. He reluctantly complied, eyes drifting back to her face as she gave him a coy smile.

Then, she brought her hand to the bow woven tight around the collar of her school uniform's shirt. With the ribbon clasped between her thumb and finger, she pulled, letting it dangle limply against the white. Not a moment later, and Akane started slipping buttons through their holes, one after another, after another, after another, the gap of her button-down slowly getting larger and larger.

Sho was transfixed at this sudden display, and as expected, his eyes were glued to the lacy purple of Akane's bra peeking through the shirt's undone gap.

Akane's fingers proceeded to clasp the inner edge of her shirt, and with a single spread of her arms, parted the curtain of white, letting Sho have an unhindered view of her lace-covered chest. She let her shirt slide down the skin of her arms before she let it drop to the floor next to the puddle of Sho's trousers.

She flaunted a little, bringing her arms together, pillowing her breasts in between. The gesture deepened the plump valley between her tits, the setting sun from outside casting a delicious glow along their upper curves, the glow of her flawless skin contrasting perfectly with the lavender of her bra.

"Do you like what you see?"

The answer was written all over Sho's face, and Akane could tell that he was itching to dive into her assets as soon as she let him loose.

She smiled. She was getting close.

Fortunately for him, that moment was almost immediate.

Akane shuffled forward again, but this time, planted herself further up his lap, letting his cock glide hotly against the stocking covering her ass, his tip poking at the inside of her skirt. The position left her straddling Sho while above him, but more importantly, let the ample plumpness of her breasts be level with Sho's face.

She relished the moment, her hips instinctively beginning to move up and down, sliding Sho's excitement against her rump. He looked up at her in a look of disbelief and desire. She swore she could see him drool.

A moment longer, then with that caring, gentle smile of hers, Akane brought her hands up behind her back, and with a quick click, undid the latch of her bra. She let a second pass, let the anticipation mount for Sho, let his eyes watch as slowly, slowly, slowly, Akane let the cups of her undergarment fall forward.

Then, finally, she let go completely, letting her bra fall onto the couch beside them, her tits bouncing free into the air directly in front of Sho's eager, eager gaze.

Akane felt a delightful shiver crawl up her spine, gooseflesh running across her skin as his breaths misted hotly against her bare nipples. He looked up at her for only a moment, as if asking for permission.

Akane couldn't help but giggle, her breasts echoing the sentiment in a fleshy shudder.

"Well?"

That was all the permission he needed before Sho went to work. His hands slid up the smoothness of her sides, cupping the bottom of her tits as his lips dove forward to one of her pink and pebbly teats. His eagerness caught Akane by surprise, and without even thinking she brought her hands into his hair.

He ravished her breasts like the ripest of fruit, the kneading of his hands sending sparks of unexpected bliss throughout Akane's body. She could only throw her head back, gasping in delight. This was it. This was how she was going to win.

Sho's hot tongue felt like the wet velvet against her perked nipple, the seal of his lips keeping her breast captive. He kept her other breast occupied with his eager hand, his palm drawing dry circles against the sensitive pinkness of her tit, sparking pleasure that she could feel echo right on down into her toes.

In response, Akane could only move her lower body in eager gyrations, feeling the meat of Sho's cock pulse hotly against her ass. She suddenly wished that she had taken off the pantyhose, discarded the layer of underwear below that as well. As Sho's adoration of her chest continued, spit glistening wetly against her chest while his mouth switched between each nipple, sucking, biting, licking, Akane could only feel herself growing more and more excited.

But of course, her own pleasure had to wait, and as much as it was evident that Sho relished in sucking on her tits as much as she did, she could make him feel better.

After all, he was the guest here. And if she wanted him to stay, she needed to offer him the best.

Gently, she eased Sho off of her, feeling his mouth wetly peel off her chest. She could feel the pulse of bitemarks, the coolness of the air lick at the moist trails of his spit on her previously-unblemished skin.

Akane scooted back, lifting herself above Sho's hardness as she made it off the couch. His glasses were hopelessly misted at this point, and she doubted he could even see through them.

That wouldn't do. Especially when he had such beautiful eyes. Eyes that belonged to her, and her alone.

She reached over and promptly removed them. The move made him blink a few times, but even with his bad vision she knew that she was close enough for him to see her. Every inch of her that mattered.

Casting his glasses aside on the couch, Akane stood before him, topless. A beat passed before she leaned in and gave him a long kiss. Satisfied with the reciprocation of his own mouth, she parted, giving him yet another smile before slowly, she made her way onto her knees. She kept her eyes on him the entire time, making sure he watched as she brought her hands up to her tits, cupping them from below, supporting them.

It wasn't until she leaned slightly forward that her intent was made clear, but by then, it was too late for Sho to truly react before his cock was wedged between those tits, sandwiched in the soft flesh that he so admired.

Akane giggled, knowing full well that the giggle would reverberate deliciously through her chest, further stimulating the cock between them. Slick with his own lust, Sho's cock easily slipped into the fleshy heat of Akane's breasts, and just like that, he was buried completely.

In awe, he noted that he couldn't even see the tip of it as Akane looked up at him, his prick captive in between her ample softness.

Not a word, and Akane went to work.

With her hands clutching firm on the bottom of each tit, she dragged them up and down, up and down, sparking sumptuous friction against Sho's veiny lust. Her nipples, still wet from Sho's appreciative mouth, ached for more of his touch. But again, Akane had to remind herself that her own pleasure had to wait.

Up and down, up and down, Akane cycled her tits all around Sho's throbbing cock. She could see that her chest was leagues better than the ministrations of her own hand, feeling him throb desperately, suffocating in the overwhelming softness of her flesh.

Desperate for any kind of hold, Sho's hands found Akane's bare shoulders. His head lulled back as he let himself go, his fingers digging into her smooth skin. He couldn't bear to look down at her not with the dangerous look in those eyes, with the sight of her pillowed tits just below.

Akane bit her lip as she continued, feeling him starting to jut his hips out in pathetic little thrusts, hear his husky groans as he grew closer to his end. She liked it whenever he'd draw circles with his thumb. Despite the circumstances she also couldn't help but admire Sho's vitality, the sheer girth of him that pulsed against her.

Her mind began to wander again, wondering how it would feel to have such hot and virile meat against her folds, inside them. It was at this moment that Akane realized just how hot she felt, the fire inside of her churning with every inch of Sho's prick that she massaged with the soft pocket of her smushed tits.

Without even realizing it, her hands had moved to the outer curve of her breasts, pushing them as close together as possible, further tightening the fold as she stroked him off, cycling up and down, up and down…

In her imaginings, she didn't even realize just how close Sho was, and with a loud yell, he came.

Akane's eyes fluttered in shock as his fingers entrenched deep into her shoulders, deep enough to leave welts. But her shock moreso derived from the heat that was shooting out in the soft pocket of her tits, the sticky heat that now spurted in hot ropes, bubbling in their captive fleshy prison as more and more shot out.

She could feel Sho's shuddering as his climax continued. In due time the sheer amount of his load was enough to fill up every nook in between her tightly-squeezed breasts, and she could feel hot wads of it spill out underneath, lines of cum racing to the underside of her tits in volatile stalactites, dripping into hot puddles onto Sho's thighs.

Even with how deeply his tool was buried in there, spunk started bubbling above the curve of her pressed-together mammaries, a small geyser of white that started pooling and spreading more sticky streams to further make a mess of her massive tits.

Sho was breathless by the time it all ended, each shot of his seed rendering his body useless as he covered Akane's breasts with sticky viscousness. Akane herself could only catch her breath, finally letting go of the fleshy sandwich she'd made, watching as cum streaked and spilled from the inside of her tits in thick dollops, making a further mess as she retreated.

There was a minute of the afterglow. Sho laying there, looking up at the ceiling in a daze. Akane kneeling on the floor, making sense of the slowly-drizzling mess of her tits.

She brought her gaze up to Sho's face. Even with his eyes looking off into the far-flung distance of who-knows-where, she could see one thing: he was hers.

There wasn't any trace of that distractedness, the sideglances into his memory to try and remember the mission of a life other than the one she'd created for him here, gone.

Yuuta and Rikka may have left, but Sho was still here. Still with her.

Akane smiled, almost positively giggled.

She had won.

However, her moment of victory was short-lived when Sho seemingly snapped to his senses, looking down at Akane and her cum-covered chest in a slight look of horror. There it was, the slight tinge of something feeling off, of this world being too good to be true.

No.

Akane refused to lose, not in her moment of triumph.

She stood, her chest flinging off drops of spunk. The move brought Sho's attention back to her, and with his eyes still lingering on Akane, she brought her hands to the side of her skirt, and roughly unclasped it, throwing it to the ground.

Sho didn't even get a chance to take in the sight of Akane's stocking-covered panties before she was upon him, grappling him in a rough straddle as her mouth swooped in fast and hot against his. She kept him gagged with her tongue, one of her hands firm on the back of his head while the other moved between them.

There was the sound of ripping, the stretch of nylon.

When Akane separated from his mouth, leaving him once again in a daze, Sho caught sight of the work that unoccupied hand had done: there was a large, prominent hole in her pantyhose, leaving her panties completely exposed.

One swipe from her fingers, and those panties were shoved to the side, giving him an unhindered view of her glistening snatch.

He stared on, suddenly aware of how hard he had gotten again as the hand Akane had between her thighs suddenly gripped the base of his cock.

"A-Akane-san, I-"

"Shhh…"

A finger shot to his lips, bringing Sho's eyes up to hers.

She had that serene smile on her face, but the dark pink of her eyes swirled with a fire that shot a chill down Sho's spine.

"We have all the time in the world, don't we?" she said, and in the same breath, brought her wet lips over Sho's throbbing prick, smearing her lust all over his cockhead. He could only hiss in agreement, panting now as his focus shifted again to Akane's seathing pussy. "So let's make the most of it."

With that, she let herself drop down on top of him, uncaring of the alien pain, of his meat stretching her out in a way that made her see spots. Down, down, down, she sucked him into her, every inch making Sho's breath hitch, his throat choke out little whimpers.

By the time the back of her thighs kissed the top of his, she felt the fire in her swirl ever-hotter, her bottom lip captured by her teeth at the sensation of his prick pulsing deliciously against the inner walls of her slick cunt.

She fell forward, breathing hard through her nose. Her hands captured the sides of Sho's cheeks, and their breaths fucked as she looked deep into his eyes. Through the mist of his glasses, she could see there was only a trace of that duty, memory of Gridman.

That won't do.

But for some reason, as Akane brought her hips up, dragging her pussylips taut around Sho's veiny lust, she felt that the duty, the memory wouldn't be there much longer.

She slammed herself down, electricity coursing throughout her entire body, bursting from their point of connection in hot sparks.

Sho's hands found her hips, gripping tight as she slammed herself against him again. And again. And again, squeezing tight around his prick every time, feeling his breath sucked out in tandem with her own.

She looked again into his eyes, and saw them swirl dark with lust, casting over everything else, saw his pupils gazing at her. Only at her.

Then, he voluntarily closed the distance between their lips, and in the blossom of the searing kiss, Akane laughed, her mirth echoing into his throat.

She was willing to do anything to keep Sho from leaving, to keep him from helping in the destruction of her world.

However long it took.

With that, her arms hooking around his head, Akane kissed him back, hard. Her hips started cycling faster, pumping him into her harder, bodies crashing into each other as they fucked.

Fucked until Sho would be hers. And only hers.


End file.
